


Powder Train

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, MSR, NSFW, Smut, post episode The Goldberg variation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: Post episode for "The Goldberg variation", just because it's the secret season of sex ;)





	Powder Train

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing would have been the same without my @alldolleduppink chérie, super beta, awesome friend, butt kicker extraordinaire. Let’s consider her a co-writer on this one, cause she’s done so much ❤️

 

It’s too late to catch a plane back home after making sure Richie Lupone is going to be fine following his surgery, so Mulder and Scully inform the Bureau that they will be on the next flight to DC first thing in the morning. They find a nearby diner that entices Mulder with the promise of the best steak dinner in town and a grilled chicken salad that doesn’t make her regret having to stay another night in the Windy City. As usual, he is the classic gentleman holding doors for her and his hand quickly finding its place at the small of her back. However, things have been different between them for the past weeks and tonight is no exception when his fingers wander more freely and pull her towards him in an outright possessive hold on their way to their motel rooms.

 

It is agreed that a shower and a change of clothes is necessary for both of them. As she retreats to her room to the prospect of hot water soothing her sore muscles, she doesn’t miss noticing the longing in his eyes. Before consummating their relationship, she would have wished him a good night and immersed herself in the accustomed loneliness of her bed but now she finds herself trying to come up with as many reasons to stay in his company. She has insisted on being extra careful when they are not in each other’s apartments but their time here in Chicago has shown them that luck is on their side. 

 

“You want to go over the case files?” she offers right outside her door. “I’ll just jump in the shower and I’ll meet you in your room. I won’t take long.”

 

His face lights up and he leans towards her.

 

“Need help?” he leers and then nods in agreement before disappearing into his own room.

 

After twenty minutes of enjoying the scent of vanilla cleansing her hair and skin, she decides against putting on the button down pajama set she packed. Instead, she reaches for a black tank top and matching cotton panties and covers them up with her robe.

 

Upon exiting the bathroom she notices the door to their adjoining rooms is open. From her vantage point she can see Mulder is bare chested, his hair damp from the shower, and sitting up against the headboard. The white bedsheet and the litter of files on his lap hides the rest of his body. She allows herself to admire him for a few more minutes before making her presence known.

 

“Scully, what if now that we have met Henry and became involved with his - his streak of luck...our luck will change too...” he posits without looking up.

 

She begins to feel the familiar warmth and tingle in her belly as she watches him toy with his glasses and he presses two fingers over the bridge of his nose.

 

“Maybe…” she responds quietly, finding herself distracted by his state of semi undress.

 

She leans against the doorframe in an attempt to regain her composure but permits her eyes to continue their feast.

 

“I mean life is nothing but a sequence of unrelated events. But in the great scheme of our existence, those tiny things, arranged in a succession of effects, connect with one another and lead to something greater. Look at Richie, for example. Out of all the kids on this planet, how many chances were there for him to become sick? How much luck did he have, in a city as big as Chicago, to have Henry as a neighbour and meet him? How many chances did he even have to be a match to Cutrona? All of those things happened for a reason, don’t you think?”

 

She simply nods, acknowledging the trueness in his words. 

 

“Maybe our luck will begin to change too,” he states seriously. 

 

Scully’s brows knit in confusion but she doesn’t answer. Perhaps, he’s thinking about finally being able to find tangible evidence of the truth they both have searched for all this time. There is a moment of silence between them before he continues. 

 

“Do you think we would be where we are right now without everything that’s happened to us?”

 

It takes her less than a heartbeat to honestly answer his question. 

 

“Of course not, Mulder,” she acknowledges soothingly. “Things do happen for a reason whether we see them or not and... I still wouldn’t change a day.” 

 

There is a gratefulness in his eyes that is the same to the first time she assured him with these words.

 

“The good and the bad. The pains and the joys. The struggles and the achievements. Everything led us here,” he tells her, looking pensive and reflective. 

 

She ponders his words and can’t help but make a face, crinkling her nose. 

 

“What?” he asks sounding concerned. 

 

“You do make it sound like we are stuck in one of Henry’s contraptions, like everything is out of our hands and we have no power over it...”

 

They are silent for a few seconds before he begins to speak again.

 

“I have a theory, Scully,” he murmurs and pats the spot next to him on the mattress.

 

She takes a step towards his bed, attracted like a magnet.

 

“Is this one of your usual theories, Mulder?” she questions with an amused expression and finds herself standing right by his bed after a few steps. “Does it involve having to eat human livers to survive every thirty years or having the capacity to control minds?”

 

“Awww Scully,” he starts, removing his glasses and tracing the frame with his thumb. His voice is filled with awe and when he looks up at her, his eyes are gleaming with a slight hint of mischief. “You make me sound so  _ spooky… _ ”

 

“Or is it a hunch?” she continues with a grin, taking his glasses from his hands, folding them carefully and putting them on the nightstand beside him. “Does it involve us?”

 

She wants her question to sound innocent, but the tone in her voice becomes low and suggestive. Mulder is such a raw soul and an intense being, that the least of his movements and words can bring her to the edge in an instant. It’s been that way from the beginning, since she first entered his office and let her whole essence be captured by his beautiful spirit. But the level of rapture he has on her since they began sleeping together is almost frightening.

 

“Let’s say a man were to play with his glasses… knowing a certain woman likes it very much when he does so. His ulterior motive could only be to avoid doing boring paperwork on a Saturday night, but what if it led to something greater? What if it led her close enough for him to touch her?” 

 

His fingers lace around her wrist like a soft vine.

 

Her breath becomes hitched and she wonders what sorcery he’s using on her right now or whether she is that predictable. She shouldn’t be so surprised because, after all, this is what it’s like to date a master profiler. 

 

“Is this all hypothetical?” she retorts, trying to hide the electric response running through her spine caused by his fingers on her skin. 

 

“I have an idea where this is going…” he smiles. 

 

His eyes are liquid fire, and she can almost feel the burn they trace, admiring the valley between her clavicles. To unconsciously grant him permission to scorch her further, she escapes from his light grasp, and unties her robe to let it gape open. She knows Mulder appreciates the expanse of milky skin she’s revealing when she hears him gasp.  _ Oh, Mulder, you are sort of predictable yourself _ , she thinks with a half-smile. 

 

“Oh yeah?” she simpers. “So then, what’s my next move gonna be, Mulder?” 

 

She lets her eyes roam over his bare chest, plains and hills of perfect skin, and sees his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He’s clearly fighting to keep the upper hand here, and she knows she could make him surrender with just the right sway of her hips right now. Mulder closes his eyes shut. 

 

Just as she’s shrugging her shoulders to get rid of the unwanted garment, he says, “You’re gonna lose the robe.” 

 

His last word is punctuated by the thump sound of the heavy fabric on the floor. 

 

He opens his eyes and grins with his confidence back in full force. It makes her want to jump onto his lap and take away that smug look with a flick of her tongue. She resists the urge and breathes deeply instead.

 

“Well done, Mulder,” is all she says, conceding him this little victory. 

 

“I have set things into motion haven’t I, Scully?” he says with a laugh, and she knows he’s going to do everything he can to make his point. “Let’s see what gets triggered next. Let’s let the little ball run its course.”

 

His hand comes to her waist and she sucks in a breath. He keeps it there for a while before slowly moving his index finger up and down the slope of her curves over her top. 

 

“It all works as a domino effect,” he explains in a teacher’s voice, his tone cool and detached, almost scientific.

Her breath escalates as his finger excruciatingly stops at the band of her underwear on its way down, before he traces it back up again. She moans softly when it finally ends up underlining the shell of her breast. 

 

“I might be wrong, but,” he wonders with a lascivious look, “I’m sure a simple touch here can ignite another part of your body.”

 

He punctuates his words with a flick of his thumb over her aching nipple, and she whimpers, feeling his touch reverberate through her stomach down to her clit.

 

“Of course, Mulder,” she cuts him short, trying to collect herself. “The human body is bound to react. Even though women and men physiologically experience sexual arousal differently, there are physical stimuli that undoubtedly will lead to a guaranteed, almost involuntarily physical response. Somatosensory stimulation, Mulder. That’s just what it is. Exactly like when your skin reacts to heat, or pain. All analyzed by the sensory nervous system of your brain.”

 

He bites his lower lip so hard she’s afraid he might draw blood. 

 

“Fuck, Scully. I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he tries to jest, but she knows her scientific banter really turns him on to amazing extents. 

 

He draws her closer to him, casually pushing the files on his lap aside. Swinging her leg up, she gets on the bed and straddles his upper thighs. He immediately scoots her closer to gather her in his embrace. She catches her balance on his muscular upper arms and lets her hands travel up to find a perfect grip on his shoulders. She revels in the rock hard strength of his arms.

 

_ And it’s not the only thing that’s hard right now,  _ she marvels with a smile playing on her lips.  _ Somatosensory stimulation, indeed. _

 

“That’s what I was saying. We all work like Weems’ toys do, Scully. A chain reaction,” he smiles at her, apparently delighted to have her writhing in his lap. “A simple action leads to a simple reaction, that leads to another, and another, and so on. I just had to trigger one or two things and let everything get into motion for you to be where you are.” 

 

His cockiness almost makes her want to stand up and go back to her room, leaving him alone with his pulsing erection, just to prove him wrong. 

 

“You think it’s enough for you to just touch me, Mulder? You think I couldn’t get out of here right now if I wanted to?”

 

“I’m sure you could, baby. But you don’t want to...”

 

He grinds himself against her, and her ears buzz. It’s the first time he’s called her that, and it sures does things to her. Belittling? Endearing? Arousing? Her brain is too clouded for her to be certain.

 

“Because I know it’s not just what it takes to set up the concatenation of events.”

 

He stands completely still and she looks deep into his eyes, reading the improbable mix of wisdom and lust there. Mulder is a carnal man, but he’s also the most romantic lover she’s ever had. 

 

“Words,” he murmurs as his lips barely brush the column of her neck. “The lowered, husky sound of my voice. The scent of arousal in the room. It’s all a powder train.”

 

His voice makes her head spin. She knows that he won the battle and she’s lost. With that, she gives in to their desires and kisses him deep on the lips, her tongue greedily looking for his.

 

It’s a short kiss, because apparently, Mulder is not done talking. He tears her lips away from his and she exhales in defeat. 

 

“Scully, I know this is more than just that,” he informs her. “You and I are more than just ripples in a pond. But just when I think I can read you like an open book, you keep me guessing **.** ”

 

His hands are roaming her back and his eyes desperately searching for something in hers. She frowns. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He nods and she feels the mood shift as their gradual teasing and banter becomes more purposeful. His left hand starts drawing a circle on her lower back. She wonders if she isn’t indeed completely transparent to him somehow, because he’s blindly tracing the outline of her tattoo to perfection with two fingers.

 

“Yeah, you are not just any book to read, Scully,” he explains, not stopping the caressing over the red ink on her sensitive skin. 

 

“What do you mean, Mulder?”

 

His eyes are searching hers again when he continues. 

 

“You are not a textbook for me to learn, or a dictionary for me to flip through and memorize.” 

 

His hand stills, and the intensity in his eyes would be frightening if she already didn’t know how madly in love he is with her. 

 

“You are an epic tale. You’re a sonnet Scully, a poem whose beauty and complexity makes me want to weep...” 

 

They stare at each other for what feels like eternity, and she tears up with his words. He plants a gentle kiss on her forehead before his mouth is on her neck taking all rational thoughts away. 

 

“Why you let me push your buttons or let me be with you at all... this is what I still don’t get,” he whispers in her ear. 

 

Her heart explodes at his confession, and she catches his face between her hands to still him. 

 

“All the shit that happened… I hurt you so much because of my search for the truth, and I can’t believe all of that led to this and kept you here… not just next to me, but with me, Scully…”

 

His incredulity makes her heart ache. He is so quick to believe in aliens and ghosts but having her in his bed causes uncertainty. 

 

“I love you, Mulder,” she affirms. 

 

She can see him weigh her words the moment they pass her lips. The revelation still feels like an earthquake, as if this truth is somehow way more impossible than the one they fought for so long. She hopes the power of those words always remains the same between them. 

 

“I love you too, Scully. God how I love you...” 

 

With his pupils dilated and his breath ragged, he turns feral in a matter of moments and crushes her body to his. Their mouths melting together, she’s overwhelmed by the sudden rush of sensations to both her mind and body. As soon as his thumbs roughly brush her chest over her top, all sensations redirect to her center and all that’s left is to show each other how they feel. 

 

Her pelvis is adamantly swirling over his hard on, and she sways against him, inwardly cursing the fact that they’re not naked yet.    
  
Always reading her mind, his hands slip under her top and yank it over her head, leaving her breasts dangling millimeters away from his chest. His hands immediately find her nipples again and she chuckles heartily, grateful for his knowledge of her body.. 

 

“Is that one of the buttons you know how to push so precisely, Mulder?”

 

He gives her a wicked grin and lowers his head to trap a nipple with his teeth, licking it in a sweet torture that sends her spiralling into bliss. 

 

“There are many buttons I learned how to push, Scully,” he retorts, his lips against the erect nub.

 

His hands move from her back to the nape of her neck gathering red locks into his fist and holding tight. 

 

She gasps as he tugs at her hair to open her neck to his mouth, the sensation both a bit painful and inflaming, and she feels a new wave of arousal drenching her sex. She needs to get out of those panties now. She sits up on her knees and groans at having to leave the hot contact of his penis against her cunt.

 

“Many buttons,” he goes on, as one of his hands drops to the back of her thigh and roughly rakes his nails from the back of her knee up to her ass cheek. He plays with the barrier of cotton there, brushing his fingers more and more towards her center from behind, but not where she wants them the most. 

 

But he’s clearly got other plans as his fingers leave the vicinity of her sex to go back to the small of her back. His other hand lets go of her hair and with both hands lowers her underwear to her knees. She graciously shimmies out of them without standing up and notices how this leaves Mulder mesmerized and panting hard. 

 

The sheet is still covering his lap, and before settling back there, she lowers it to discover his hard cock tenting his boxers. 

She meets his eyes when she slips her hand inside his underwear, brushing her knuckles against his hot flesh. She licks her lips in anticipation and he lets out a small grunt.

 

“Scully…”

 

“Shh, Mulder. Let’s let the little ball run its course.”

 

Drawing him out of his confines, he drops his head back against the headboard as she takes his length in her hand.

 

_ He’s clearly not the only one who can push the right buttons _ , she thinks. 

 

She slides down his body and his chest heaves up and down. He lifts up his hips for her to take his boxers further down, and not being able to resist, she takes him in her mouth. 

 

His thick cock is pulsing against her tongue and he is panting heavily. She hums in delight, trails her tongue along the ridged vein under his shaft before taking him into her mouth again, sucking him into oblivion. 

 

Alternating between lazy swipes of her tongue and exquisite up and down suction, she knows it’s what he likes. She feels empowered by his squirming and the salty taste of him. She relentlessly lets her lips and tongue dance around him, and after a few minutes, his hands travel to her hair. She’ll have to stop soon if she doesn’t want this to end that way.

 

One last lick at the head of his cock with her hand lightly squeezing his balls, and she kisses her way up his lower abdomen. Her lips run their course over his ribs, chest, neck and jaw line. Until they finally meet his and they share the decadent taste of him on her tongue. 

 

“Show me how you push my buttons, Mulder,” she smiles against his mouth.    
  
He takes himself in hand and she hovers over him to align their sexes.

  
When he nods imperceptibly, she lowers herself onto him, taking in his impressive length.

 

“So- so tight,” he gasps, and grips at her waist, slowing her movements and guiding her down, an inch at a time. 

 

It’s not what her body wants but she acquiesces and stops moving.   

 

Their mouths share an ardent kiss. Her body is soft and pliable, allowing her to fully take him in. When her ass finally brushes his thigh, she sighs in relief and starts to rock against him.

 

Her hands find purchase on his shoulders with her fingers digging into the slope of his muscles.

 

His thumbs graze her nipples again and she revels in his touch. 

 

Everything  _ is _ a chain reaction. She’s undone and he is the most enthralling human in the universe. Whatever he does, whatever he says, she’s bound to be attached to him for the rest of her life. 

 

“God, I love you, Mulder **,”** she pants as she fucks him with all her might.  “I love you.” 

  
His tongue is slick and hot against her own as she rides him. Then his fingers find her clit and she cries out. Her mouth falls to his shoulder to help muffle the sounds. 

 

Her whimpers grow huskier when she feels his other hand cupping her bottom and his little finger begins tracing the crook of her ass. 

 

“God, Mulder… what are you doing to me?” she marvels at his boldness, enjoying this more than she thought it could ever be possible. 

 

As his finger brushes her rear entrance, she huffs and stills her motions, but he just lightly caresses her there like he caresses her clit at her front.

 

“Shhh, don’t worry, Scully,” he hushes her, bringing his hand back to the small of her back. She starts moving up and down again, her heart thumping into her chest. “We can always push new buttons in the future...”

 

She groans, and soon, their tempo goes back to its frenzied pace, and they both moan loudly. Skin coated with sweat, their bodies dance together to the sound of their joining. 

 

Mulder slowly sinks down a few inches, trying to remain sitting upright against his headboard. She towers him now and looks down to him. His eyes are perfectly level with her breasts but he is looking up at her with the clear intention of watching her come undone above him. 

 

It doesn’t take long before she’s clutching at his shoulders. 

“C’mon, Scully,” he pleads with his grip helping the rise and fall of her hips. “Come for me.” 

 

His words along with his dark eyes are enough to send her soaring. Her head falls back on her shoulders and she feels her body convulse from head to toe. The spasms of her release submerge her in waves and she wants this to last forever. 

 

She keeps riding him, her chest colliding with his like velvet against steel. When the spasms milking his cock slow down, she realizes things were so intense for her that she isn't sure if he’s crossed the final line with her. 

 

The sated look and feel of his body underneath hers assures her that he did. 

 

“Told you,” he breathes after a minute. “We all work like Goldberg machines, Scully. Things unavoidably escalate one after the other in a maddening contraption, leading to its inevitable outcome. Just like a powder train.”

 

She smiles at him and settles into his warm embrace with her cheek against the thump of his heart. 

 

“You’re right Mulder. You are always right.”


End file.
